Re:Pray
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Jika boleh aku meminta kembali, bolehkah aku meminta-MU untuk menjaganya untukku? Kumohon jaga dia untukku hingga suatu hari kami bertemu kembali. Dan saai itu akulah yang akan menjaganya. KAU akan mempertemukan kembali kami bukan?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru.**

**Genre : Drama, Angst.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), YAOI, disarankan download dulu lagu Aimer yang Re:pray biar enak gitu loh dengerin yang melow-melow sambil baca fic ini^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Re:Pray © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Inspirasi by Re:Pray © Aimer**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang memiliki rambut khas itu memandang langit kelam di atasnya yang mencoba mendominasi malam ini. Sasuke mendesah, merasa iri dengan langit kelam yang menggantung di atas kepalanya. Walaupun terlihat gelap—hitam dan dingin—langit kelam itu kadang punya sesuatu yang menggantung menghiasinya. Membuat langit kelam itu tampak cantik dan mempesona. Langit kelam itu setidaknya mempunyai sesuatu yang bersinar menghiasi paparan kelam yang selalu mendominasi malam. Walau kadang kabut kelabu menghalanginya, tapi tetap saja berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang berharga seperti langit yang mempunyai bintang.

Ia hidup sendirian.

Keluarganya sudah lama menghadap Sang Pencipta. Lalu teman. Bagaimana dengan teman? Sasuke mempunyai teman. Ia punya teman-teman yang menyayanginya dan juga peduli padanya walaupun ia tidak bersikap terlalu baik pada mereka. Ya, dia mempunyainya…

Lantas apa yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke merisaukan kesendiriannya itu? Ia punya teman yang selalu ada untuknya, walaupun ia telah kehilangan keluarganya. Ia tidak benar-benar hidup sendirian.

Cih! Jika memikirkannya, itu memang benar. Tapi ia butuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya merasa bosan. Sesuatu yang bisa mengubah alur hidupnya yang terasa monoton. Sesuatu yang bisa membangkitkan gairah hidupnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menutup jendela kamarnya dengan tirai dan mulai mendekati alas empuk yang selalu menjadi alas tempat tidurnya. Sasuke menghempaskan kepalanya di atas bantal dan menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuhnya dalam kehangatan. Perlahan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Menenggelamkan mata _onyxnya_ yang kelam itu dibalik kelopak matanya yang berwarna pucat. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, Sasuke telah memanjatkan sebuah doa.

*Say a little pray for me*

Sebuah permohonan yang mungkin bisa mengubah sebagian besar kehidupannya. Berharap Tuhan akan mengabulkan doanya dengan cara mengirimkan seorang jodoh untuknya?

Ya, mungkin…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langit menjulang cerah. Penuh didominasi oleh warna biru yang terlihat cukup kelam dari biasanya.

Sasuke tampak merengut kesal. Sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah cafe di dekat kampusnya. Sebuah cafe sederhana yang bahkan tampilan dalam cafe itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kebanyakannya cafe pada umumnya.

Pintu dorong yang terbuat dari kaca tebal dengan sebuah lonceng yang menggantung tepat di atasnya. Memberi tanda siapa saja yang masuk dan keluar dari cafe itu. Sebuah _counter_ di dekat pintu masuk dan meja untuk para pelanggan duduk, bersantai sambil menikmati makanan atau minuman yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Ya, bukan tempat yang terlihat begitu menarik mengingat sudah begitu banyak tempat seperti ini. Tapi mungkin untuk beberapa orang, tempat seperti ini memang cocok menjadi tempat berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu atau mungkin ya… kekasih?

Tempat itu cukup ramai dikunjungi oleh para tamunya. Dan itulah yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merengut kesal sedari tadi.

Para tamu yang sebagian besar dihuni segerombolan perempuan itu membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Segerombolan perempuan yang terus memperhatikannya sambil berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan tidak jelas di belakangnya, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mendengus kasar. Sedangkan wanita yang duduk satu meja dengannya itu terlihat santai bahkan terkesan mengacuhkan keadaan sekelilingnya dan hanya fokus pada buku tebal yang ada di tangannya.

"Hinata! Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak suka tempat seperti ini!" tegur Sasuke pada wanita cantik dan anggun di depannya yang sedari tadi mengabaikan perasaan menderita yang sedang ia alami. Sasuke tahu perempuan di depannya itu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan tidak nyamannya pada tempat yang sedang mereka tempati.

Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita berambut keunguan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedari tadi mengambil perhatiannya. Menatap balik pria tampan di depannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bukan tidak suka tempatnya tapi kau tidak suka dengan keadaan sekelilingmu. Benarkan, Sasuke-_kun_?" seru Hinata tenang mengacuhkan tatapan sang Uchiha yang asyik memberikannya _deathglare_. Yang sayang sekali tidak mempan untuknya. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat _deathglare_ seorang Uchiha itu.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kasar. Jika perempuan itu sudah tahu, kenapa mereka harus berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini?

Ohya… Sasuke hampir lupa jika sebenarnya mereka sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang datang ke cafe ini. Atau tepatnya Hinata-lah yang sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang itu. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalinya ketika mendengar namanya.

_Oh… shit_! Dan kenapa orang itu lama sekali?

**Kring!**

Suara lonceng itu berbunyi. Tampak baru saja ada orang yang masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Sebagian orang di sana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara itu. Melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. Ya, mungkin saja orang itu adalah orang yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian para tamu di sana.

"Akh, Naruto-_kun_!" dan sepertinya saat ini Hinata-lah yang beruntung karena orang yang baru saja memasuki cafe itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Hinata melambaikankan tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum cerah.

Seorang pemuda berambut keemasan itu menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya saat sapaan itu menyambutnya. Kemudian Naruto membungkuk ke arah pelayan yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk lalu menghampiri Hinata dengan berlari kecil.

"Maaf, Hinata-_chan_. Aku terlambat," seru Naruto sambil menarik napas.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-_kun_," balas Hinata tersenyum manis. "Akh, ayo duduk Naruto-_kun_."

"Um," Naruto menarik kursinya di meja bundar itu kemudian duduk di atasnya. Naruto kemudian menatap antusias wanita di sampingnya. "Hari ini kita akan pergi ke mana?"

Bagai anak kecil, Naruto menatap Hinata berharap ia bisa mendapat mainan yang bagus yang bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Hinata terkekeh geli melihat sikap Naruto seperti itu. "Sabar dulu Naruto-_kun._ Seharusnya kau minum dulu, sepertinya kau haus," seru Hinata sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman kepada Naruto.

"Ahk, Arigatou," seru Naruto menerima minuman itu dengan suka cita dan mulai meminumnya.

Sasuke yang melihat minumannya telah berpindah tangan hendak protes tapi sepertinya ia kurang bergerak cepat, cairan merah segar kesukaannya itu sudah mengalir ke tenggorokan orang itu dengan deras. Membuat Sasuke memaki orang itu di dalam hati.

"Hoek! Tomat… aku tidak suka tomat karena mereka asam," seru Naruto memeletkan lidahnya karena tidak terlalu suka dengan rasa yang mendominasi mulutnya saat ini.

"Tapi terima kasih. Ini cukup segar diminum saat panas seperti ini," lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Hinata.

Hinata sedikit merona mendapat senyum rasa terima kasih Naruto yang begitu mempesona di matanya. Membuat Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapinya. Jika tidak begitu, ia takut suara yang keluar dari mulutnya itu diiringi getaran gugup.

"Hinata!"

Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara _baritone_ itu menyergap telinganya tiba-tiba. Lalu dilihatnya Sasuke sedang memberikannya _deathglare_ mematikan membuat Hinata sedikit gentar karenanya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah saat tahu apa yang dikiranya bisa membuat Sasuke marah sampai seperti itu.

"A-ano… Sasuke-_kun. _Karena sepertinya kau tidak haus jadi aku memberikan minumanmu pada Naruto-_kun_…" seru Hinata sedikit berbata-bata. Matanya mengerling ke arah lain dan beberapa kali melirik sang Uchiha berharap pria berambut _raven_ itu berhenti _mengdeathglarenya_. Ya, ampun jika _deathglare_ yang satu ini Hinata belum biasa melihatnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mencemooh mendengar alasan Hinata. Sungguh alasan yang bagus hingga siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan mengatai perempuan itu: bodoh, bego, idiot.

Perhatian Sasuke sedikit teralihkan saat tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya, ia melihat gelas berisi jus tomatnya itu kembali disodorkan padanya oleh seseorang. Sasuke mengernyit melihat itu. Kemudian menatap orang yang telah menghabiskan setengah jus tomat miliknya.

_Apa maksudnya ini?_ Lewat tatapannya Sasuke seolah sedang bertanya seperti itu.

Si pirang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kau jangan salahkan Hinata-_chan_. Ini salahku karena dia begitu perhatian padaku," seru Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat tertegun. Dari awal dia tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok lelaki di hadapannya. Seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut pirang keemasan begitu cocok dengan bola matanya yang berwarna biru yang terlihat cantik. Kulitnya yang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan itu terlihat halus. Sejenak Sasuke merasa benar-benar terpesona pada sosok itu.

"Akh, Naruto-_kun_!" tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan haru. Benar-benar senang rasanya dibela oleh pria yang ia kagumi selama ini.

Sasuke nyaris melotot melihat perilaku Hinata. Sejak kapan gadis itu menjadi genit? Pikir Sasuke melihat Hinata main peluk saja seorang pria tanpa rasa malu.

"Hi-Hinata…" Naruto merasa jika tubuhnya benar-benar bisa saja remuk jika gadis berambut keunguan itu terus memeluknya erat seperti itu.

Hinata tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara bergetar. Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu bernapas lega. Hinata tampak termangu menyadari apa yang telah baru saja ia lakukan. Ia telah memeluk Naruto. Ya, memeluk Naruto-_kun_. Naruto-_kun_. Naruto-_kun_. Naruto-_kun_.

Secepat kilat Hinata merasakan wajah mengalami perubahan drastis. Wajahnya merah padam sepenuhnya dan ia mulai merasakan jika ia mulai sulit bernapas.

Naruto bergerak panik saat melihat perubahan Hinata. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Namun sepertinya sia-sia, Naruto tidak menemukan apa pun. Hingga akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata menghantarkan angin dingin yang bisa membuat Hinata rileks.

"Jangan pingsan Hinata! Jangan pingsan!" seru Naruto terus mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya memberi efek yang bagus pada Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat mulai kembali normal.

"Kau jangan pingsan ya, Hinata-chan?" seru Naruto terdengar membujuk dan masih mengibaskan tangannya pelan-pelan. "Nanti jika kau pingsan aku cium loh…" lanjut Naruto berucap dengan bodohnya. Sontak saja Hinata yang tadinya mulai merasa lebih baik sekarang lemas tak berdaya.

Hinata benar-benar pingsan setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai pingsan seperti itu. Entah ia memang benar-benar ingin dicium oleh Naruto atau memang hanya kaget oleh ucapan si pirang itu?

Naruto panik melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba malah pingsan di depannya. Naruto semakin cepat menggerakkan tangannya mengibaskan angin ke arah Hinata yang tampaknya sia-sia. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak putus asa. Ia terus mengibaskan tangannya dengan panik sambil memanggil Hinata.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa benar-benar merasa malu karena dia adalah orang paling dekat dengan orang-orang bodoh itu—Naruto dan Hinata. Rasanya Sasuke ingin segera pergi dari sana dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal mereka. Tapi itu rasanya sudah terlambat. Ia sudah kehilangan muka.

'Benar-benar bodoh!' Sasuke pun akhirnya hanya bisa merutuk sepuasnya dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langkah kaki itu bergerak dengan cepat di antara langkah kaki yang melangkah santai di sekitarnya. Dengan sumringah bahagia, Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan senang. Sungguh ia begitu merindukan tempat yang sedang ia kunjungi saat ini.

Taman bermain.

Ia sudah lama tidak pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Benar-benar sudah lama sekali!

Hinata yang tertinggal di belakangnya hanya tersenyum senang sambil menatap sosok itu. Begitu bersyukur bahwa Naruto terlihat senang karena ini.

"Hinata-_chan, _Sasuke! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sana?" seru Naruto sepertinya mulai tidak sabar untuk mencoba wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang~" seru Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Sasuke menghela napas. Benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau-maunya ikut bersama dua orang bodoh ini.

"Yup!" sedangkan Hinata menanggapi seruan Naruto dengan wajah tak kalah antusias dengan Naruto.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan…

.

.

Langit di saat malam hari itu tak pernah bosan menjajakan diri di angkasa setelah matahari terbenam. Menawarkan pesona alam yang takkan pernah mati dan rusak oleh berbagai perubahan di bawahnya. Tetap tampak legam dan menghanyutkan. Kelam dan dingin. Seperti itulah mereka. Tak pernah bosan untuk menampakkan diri bahwa mereka adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat sempurna.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa lelah kali ini. Diseret ke sana ke sini dengan paksa dan tidak berkeperimanusiaan oleh seseorang benar-benar terasa merepotkan dan begitu menyiksa. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Rasanya lebih baik dikejar oleh para _fangirls_-nya dari pada harus begini. Oh, tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Di antara keduanya tidak ada yang lebih baik. Dua-duannya terasa menyebalkan baginya.

Sasuke menengadah, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langit kelam di atas kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa iri. Iri pada langit kelam itu yang selalu tampak cantik dengan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di hamparan canvas gelap itu. Sasuke tidak mengerti. Padahal mereka sama, kelam dan dingin. Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat begitu berbeda.

Sasuke menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Terlihat sedikit bergetar menahan emosi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka tampak berdeda? Seolah mereka ada dua pribadi yang tidak memiliki satu kesamaan.

Ia tidak mengerti…

Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Tubuhnya sedikit tegang saat tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya telah menjadi sandaran seseorang. Sasuke hampir lupa jika sejak tadi si pirang idiot itu berada di sampingnya. Duduk di dekatnya.

Mulut itu terbuka hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, hendak menegur Naruto yang seenaknya menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandaran si pirang itu. Namun nyatanya tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar berasal dari Sasuke. Ia tampak termangu dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"W-woi!" suaranya sedikit bergetar karena perasaan cemas yang ia rasakannya pada Naruto. Keadaan Naruto terlihat mengkhawatirkan di mata Sasuke saat ini.

Si pirang itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat dan tangannya yang berada di dadanya dengan ekspresi mengernyit menahan sakit.

Sasuke tidak tahu-menahu kenapa keadaan si pirang itu tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Sa-su-ke…" panggil Naruto di tengah napasnya yang memburu. Matanya yang sayu mencoba menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Walau pada kenyataannya pandangannya untuk saat ini terlihat buram.

"Naru—"

Sasuke mencoba meraih tubuh itu agar bisa bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh itu merosot lemas tak berdaya. Dan perasaan cemas semakin mendominasi hati Sasuke saat tahu bahwa Naruto saat itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ruangan itu begitu hening. Padahal pada kenyataannya ruangan itu diisi oleh beberapa orang di dalamnya. Namun sepertinya orang-orang itu memilih bungkam tak ingin mengeluarkan suara mereka. Seolah mereka menjaga ketenangan yang sudah tercipta di antara mereka dan tidak mau merusaknya.

"_Gomen… Gomenasai… Hontou ni gomenasai…_" suara bergetar itu berasal di Hinata. Wanita itu tampak tertunduk. Ia begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

Hening.

Tidak ada tanggapan untuk sebuah penyesalan yang di rasakan oleh Hinata saat ini. Hanya menyisakan suara isak tangis yang berusaha ditahan oleh wanita berambut keunguan itu. Hinata semakin tertunduk dalam. Ia memang orang yang patut disalahkan dalam kejadian ini.

Pria berambut pirang itu memandang sendu Hinata. Perasaannya saat ini sedang diliputi oleh perasaan sedih karena putranya yang hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kau tak perlu menangis. Ini bukan salahmu," ucap lembut Minato—ayah Naruto—dengan wajahnya yang sayu. Minato benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut sedih dari wajahnya.

Isak tangis Hinata semakin terdengar jelas. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk, melihat kebaikan keluarga itu yang tidak menyalahkannya. Tak hentinya ia mengucapkan kata maaf atas kesalahannya. Jika bukan karenanya, mungkin Naruto tidak akan sekarat dan hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Mungkin jika bukan karenanya, ia tidak akan melihat Naruto terbaring tak berdaya seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin jika bukan karenanya, ia masih bisa melihat Naruto yang bersemangat dengan wajah ceria.

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Kemudian menghampiri Hinata dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Sasuke yang juga saat ini ada di sana, hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin bertindak seenaknya jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap sosok yang saat ini sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ada sosok lain di samping Naruto saat itu. Sosok wanita berambut merah panjang sambil menatap penuh kasih putranya yang saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Mata itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan sorot sendunya saat menatap Naruto. Perasaan sedih karena hampir saja ia kehilangan putranya untuk selama-lamanya.

Mata gelap itu kemudian mengambil penuh perhatiannya pada sosok pirang itu. Sosok itu tak sadarkan diri. Untuk orang yang tak tahu apa-apa mungkin saat ini Naruto terlihat sedang tidur nyenyak. Wajahnya yang tenang dan napasnya yang keluar masuk dengan teraturan membuat orang-orang akan mengira si pirang itu tidak memiliki penyakit yang serius.

Ya, tapi siapa sangka Namikaze Naruto pria yang baru saja menginjak umurnya yang ke-19 itu terkena gagal jantung sejak ia lahir. Siapa sangka sosok kepribadian hangat dan hiperaktif itu bisa mati kapan saja. Ya, siapa pun tidak akan pernah bisa menyangka hal itu—termasuk Sasuke. Semua memang tidak bisa dilihat dari luar saja.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam membuat kelopak matanya tanpa sadar telah menyembunyikan mata _onyxnya._

*Say a little pray for you*

'Tuhan berikanlah sesuatu yang terbaik untuknya. Berikanlah dia sesuatu yang setimpal dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Jangan hanya kau berikan kesakitan saja. Karena itu akan terasa tidak adil…'

Tanpa sadar Sasuke telah memanjatkan doa untuk seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal.

.

.

"_TEME_ AKU TIDAK MAU!" Naruto menyingkir tangan pucat itu yang terulur ke arahnya jauh-jauh.

"Diamlah _Dobe_! Lebih baik kau cepat habiskan buburmu!" Sasuke kembali menyodorkan sendok itu ke arah Naruto.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menghindari sendok itu yang sudah di depan mulutnya. "Tidak mau! Bubur itu tidak enak sama sekali! Tidak ada rasanya! Tidak layak dimakan!" seru Naruto tersungut-sungut tidak menyukai bubur berasa tawar yang diberikan padanya.

"Cicipi dulu baru berkomentar," ucap Sasuke dengan datar. Sedikit jengah juga menghadapi sifat Naruto yang merepotkan—susah diatur.

Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sudut matanya yang saat ini memincing tajam. Menatap penuh curiga pada pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Sesekali Naruto melirik sendok yang masih senantiasa tersodor padanya. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya sepenuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Berkali-kali ia menatap bergiliran sendok dan sosok di hadapannya dengan perasaan ragu.

Sasuke menyodorkan sendoknya lebih dekat ke arah mulut Naruto, diam tanpa kata. Ragu-ragu Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. Hingga akhirnya sendok itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba menelan bubur itu untuk melewati tenggorokannya. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat sosok pirang itu bersemu karena senang.

"Ini enak sekali!" Naruto langsung merenggut sendok dan mangkuk bubur itu dari Sasuke dan mulai melahap bubur itu kembali. Naruto kembali bersemu saat bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bubur itu benar-benar enak!

Sasuke bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang melahap buburnya dengan semangat. Sasuke sangat menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Entah kenapa saat ini Naruto terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Sasuke, kau mendapatkan bubur ini darimana?" tanya Naruto dengan sumringah. Namun bukannya mendapat sebuah jawaban, si pirang itu malah mendapat sebuah uluran tangan ke arahnya. Naruto sedikit tertegun saat permukaan kulit halus itu menyapu di sekitar mulutnya.

Naruto terkekeh geli menyadari perbuatan buruknya—cara makannya yang berantakan. Naruto menjauhkan tangan Sasuke darinya kemudian membersihkan mulutnya yang sedikit belepotan dengan lengan baju kemeja rumah sakit yang ia kenakan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, _Dobe_."

"Hehehe… _Gomenasai_."

.

.

Berminggu-minggu ia lewati.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan sosok pirang itu dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sosok pirang itu yang tampak tak mempunyai penyakit serius di tubuhnya. Di sana Naruto tertawa riang bermain bersama beberapa anak-anak kecil yang ada di taman rumah sakit itu. Bermain lompat kodok yang kadang membuat mereka malah berguling-guling riang di atas rerumputan terawat itu.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke selalu berada di sekitar si pirang itu. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi pengawas gerak-gerik anak laki-laki itu. Entah sejak kapan ia pun selalu ada untuk Naruto. Tidak ada yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal ini. Memang tidak ada dan itu memang terasa aneh.

Ia suka melihat bagaimana Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. Ia suka saat Naruto terkekeh geli. Ia suka ekspresi Naruto saat gugup dengan rona samar di pipinya. Entah kenapa ia begitu menyukainya.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku tidak menyangka kau akan terus mengunjungi Naruto-_kun_," seru Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke tak jelas yang terkesan mengacuhkan Hinata. Dan ia hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada sosok pirang di sana.

Hinata menatap Sasuke begitu lama.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Hinata terus menatap Sasuke yang masih asyik memperhatikan Naruto. Lalu Hinata sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Lalu kembali memperhatikan Sasuke. Hinata mulai mengerti sesuatu.

"Kau menyukainya!" seru Hinata membuat Sasuke tersentak. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kaget. Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Iya, kau menyukainya!" seru Hinata dengan nada mendesak. "Kau menyukai Naruto-_kun_!"

Sasuke semakin kaget dengan ucapan Hinata. Ia menatap horor wanita itu. Kenapa Hinata bisa menyangka bahwa ia suka pada Naruto?

"Matamu!" seru Hinata seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"Matamu berdeda sekali saat menatap Naruto-_kun. _Kau menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kau tak pernah menatap orang lain seperti itu. Kau pasti menyukainya…" mata Hinata menyipit tajam seolah Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi atas pernyataannya itu.

Sasuke hendak kembali mengeluarkan suaranya namun lagi-lagi terpotong oleh suara seseorang. Sasuke berdecak dalam hati. Apa ia tidak bisa memberikan sebuah pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri?

"SASUKEEEE! HINATA-_CHAANN_! AYO—"

**Bruk!**

Teriakan Naruto terpotong saat tiba-tiba ia tersungkur di atas rerumputan itu.

"Hehehe… aku mendapatkannya," seru bocah ingusan yang baru saja berhasil mengambil sesuatu dari Naruto.

"CELANAKU!" Naruto langsung memekik keras. Celananya telah berhasil dicuri oleh bocah ingusan itu. Naruto bangkit berlari berputar-putar mencoba menangkap bocah nakal itu untuk mendapatkan kembali celananya. Ya, tentu saja Naruto juga berlari-lari tanpa celananya.

Sedangkan si bocah nakal dan anak lainnya bersorak senang. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan menghindari Naruto yang mengejar mereka sambil memutar-mutar celana pasien Naruto di atas kepala mereka.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan di depan wajahnya. Berusaha menutup pipinya yang mulai merona. Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar membuatnya merasa malu. Melihat Naruto berlari-lari tanpa celana itu benar-benar memalukan. Tapi untung saja kemeja pasien itu cukup panjang hingga bisa menutupi Naruto sebatas pahanya. Kalau tidak? Sasuke tidak tahu apa wajahnya bisa terasa lebih panas lebih dari ini jika itu terjadi.

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya!" Hinata menyenggol tubuh Sasuke, menggoda pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak nyatakan saja perasaanmu?" seru Hinata sambil melipat kakinya. Menatap Sasuke dari puncak lututnya.

"Entahlah… Rasanya aku tidak mau melakukannya," seru Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Nande_? Sebelumnya Naruto-_kun_ juga pernah punya pacar sepertimu."

Sasauke langsung menatap Hinata. "Maksudmu Naruto—" seru Sasuke ragu hingga tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Hinata mengangguk dalam. "Tapi sekarang mereka sudah putus karena laki-laki itu meninggalkan Naruto-_kun_ demi wanita lain."

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata. Cukup simpati mendengar hal itu. Laki-laki itu meninggalkan Naruto demi wanita lain? Jujur saja Sasuke tidak merasakan apa pun. Dan ia pun tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun. Ini memang sering terjadi di antara kisah percintaan. Ia rasa ia tidak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

"Jadi… Ayo nyatakan perasaanmu!" ucap Hinata.

"Tidak."

"_Nani_?" Hinata memasang wajah kecewa. "Bukankah kau menyukai Naruto-_kun_? Apa karena Naruto-_kun_ sakit, jadi kau—"

"Bukan karena itu!" potong Sasuke dengan nada cukup tinggi membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Sasuke menghela napas. Entah kenapa sekarang ia mulai terbawa emosi.

"Apa keadaan Naruto yang sekarang bisa membuatnya menerimaku?" Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Dia sakit. Dia sekarat. Dia—bisa mati kapan saja," seru Sasuke sedikit tercekat. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk berkata-kata. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan meneguk ludah pun terasa sulit untuknya saat ini.

"Apa mungkin dengan keadaannya saat ini ia bisa menerimaku? Apa aku boleh meminta lebih? Di saat ia juga menanggung sebuah harapan besar untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya agar ia berusaha tetap bertahan hidup," Hinata tertunduk dalam. Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Dadanya mulai merasa sesak. Kenapa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang menyesakan untuknya?

"Dia terus mencoba memberi harapan. Ia akan hidup. Meski pada akhirnya ia tahu ia hanya memberi sebuah harapan kosong. Karena ia sekarat. Ia sekarat, Hinata," Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. Wajahnya tak memiliki ekspresi berarti. Namun jika kau melihat matanya, semua emosi berkumpul di sana. Menatap sosok jauh di sana yang tak pernah ia bisa gapai. Sosok yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Sosok yang sebenarnya sedang… sekarat.

Hinata tak mampu lagi menahan kesedihannya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia merasa takdir tidak berperilaku adil. Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus Naruto yang harus mengidap penyakit naas itu? Kenapa? Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja!

"Dan kau ingin aku menambah bebannya karena perasaanku!" Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke penuh emosi padanya. Hinata kembali tertunduk dalam. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isak tangisnya. Ia merenggut dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak saja. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin menambah beban Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin menginginkannya. Sudah cukup Naruto menderita. Ia… hanya ingin memberi setitik kebahagiaan untuk Naruto. Melupakan sejenak beban yang Naruto pikul selama ini.

"Bukankah ada pepatah 'Cinta tak harus memiliki'? Walau aku mempunyai sebuah perasaan padanya bukan berarti aku pun harus memilikinya bukan? Dan itu berlaku untukku…"

"Kau munafik Sasuke-_kun_. Seharusnya jika ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu kau tidak perlu memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu."

Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir. Aku masih bisa tetap berada di dekatnya."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang begitu ramai, namun aura hangat dan kecerian merebak setiap langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong itu. Anak dengan berbagai usia itu berkeliaran dengan bebas. Ada yang bermain kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa riang, menggambar atau hanya berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Sungguh tempat ini sudah seperti surga bagi anak-anak seperti mereka. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak bisa hal itu karena pada kenyataannya anak-anak yang berwajah ceria itu semuanya adalah yatim piatu.

Sasuke saat ini memang sedang mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan yang sering dikunjungi oleh Naruto bersama Hinata dan tentu saja bersama Naruto sendiri. Ia baru tahu jika si pirang itu suka mengunjungi tempat seperti ini.

"NARUTO _NII-CHAN_!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seseorang atau lebih tetapnya seorang bocah kira-kira berumur delapan tahun memanggil Naruto. Dari kejauhan bocah yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan itu berlari, melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu membungkuk sedikit dan menangkap bocah itu dan mengangkat membawanya dalam gendongannnya. Bocah yang mempunyai corak merah di kedua pipinya tersenyum lebar memeluk leher Naruto.

"Kau tahu Naruto _Nii-chan_? Menunggumu selama satu minggu itu lamaaaaa sekali…" seru anak itu sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan itu.

"Iya... kami kangen sama cerita Naruto _Nii-chan_," tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah pelukan di kakinya. Seorang anak kecil seumuran Kiba memeluk kaki Naruto dengan wajah yang begitu menikmati. Wajah yang tersenyum berkembang lembut, rambut pirangnya yang panjang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat kecil yang sedang menempel pada Naruto.

Telapak tangan itu mengelus rambut kepirangan itu dengan lembut. "Aku juga rindu pada kalian."

Naruto tersenyum hangat namun tak lama kemudian bibirnya tiba-tiba terbujur kaku saat matanya tertumpu pada sosok pria di hadapannya yang entah sejak kapan sosok itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini.

.

.

Taman itu begitu sepi di banding dengan tempat yang lainnya di panti asuhan itu. Hanya ada dua sosok yang duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang saling terdiam. Mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Yang terlihat hanya daun yang berguguran. Melayang bergerak turun sebelum akhirnya para dedaunan itu mendarat pelan di atas rerumputan.

"Aku mencintainya."

Seruan itu memecah keheningan yang sedang terjadi. Naruto bisa merasakan jika matanya mulai memanas saat telinganya mendengar sebuah pernyataan itu. Bibirnya mengatup rapat menahan getar dari bibirnya sendiri. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk sekarang ini.

"Aku mencintainya."

Tidak ada yang berubah dari nada bicara pria itu, selain datar. Tapi ucapannya kali ini seolah menegaskan sesuatu membuat Naruto merasakan sesak yang menghimpit di dadanya. Bagaimanapun Naruto masih mencintai pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Ia masih mencintainya. Sungguh Naruto tidak sanggup jika ia harus mendengarnya.

"Aku—tahu," ucap Naruto tercekat. "Aku tahu, Gaara. Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan berulang kali padaku. Karena—aku sudah tahu..."

Dedaunan itu masih berguguran dengan anggun. Bergerak lambat di atas angin.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon itu, memperhatikkan sosok pirang itu yang masih duduk terpaku sambil menatap kosong apa yang ada di depannya. Tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya walaupun sosok berambut merah itu sudah tidak ada di dekatnya.

Mata biru itu redup kehilangan cahayanya. Mata itu menyimpan sejuta kesedihan, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti ingin mencoba menghiburnya. Mencoba mengembalikan mata biru itu bersinar seperti biasanya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sedikit tertunduk kini memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat air mata itu pertumpuk di pelupuk matanya tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Giginya menggeretak menahan emosi yang sejujurnya ingin sekali ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Sasuke ingin sekali keluar dari persembunyiannya tapi tubuhnya hanya bisa berdiam diri di balik pohon, memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang itu. Ia ingin menghiburnya. Ia ingin mencoba menengangkan hati yang sedang tersakiti itu. Ia ingin membuat Naruto merasa tenang dan merasa jauh lebih baik.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia melihat Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Menahan getar tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat menahan isak tangis.

*Say a little pray for you*

'Kumohon jangan biarkan ia terus seperti ini. Berikan sedikit ketenangan pada hatinya yang saat ini sedang terluka. Kumohon jangan biarkan dia terus merasakan sakit itu terlalu lama.'

Saat itu isak tangisnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis, Sasuke tahu. Bahkan isak tangisnya terdengar jelas sampai ke telinganya. Begitu lirih dan menyanyat hati.

'Kumohon jangan biarkan ia menangis.'

Tanpa diinginkannya air mata itu jatuh dari balik kelopak matanya.

Sasuke ikut menangis menemani Naruto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mata _shappire_ itu menyambut pagi hari yang baru. Matanya yang terlihat masih sayu menyakatan bahwa sosok itu belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sosok lain dengan senyum datarnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Cukup kaget dengan kehadiran pria berambut _raven_ itu sudah duduk di sisi kasurnya lebih pagi dari biasanya. Bahkan mungkin saat ini matahari baru saja terbit saat si pirang itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di sini?"

"Kau mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat hari ini?" bukan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah melempar pertanyaan lain pada si pirang itu. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak ambil peduli. Bahkan ia memasang wajah antusias saat tahu pria di hadapannya akan membawanya pergi dari kamar membosankan itu.

"Ke mana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Tapi kau harus segera bersiap-siap. Karena perjalanan kita cukup jauh kali ini."

Naruto hanya memasang wajahnya sumringah bahagia, "Um!" dan tak banyak berkomentar. Di dalam pikirannya hanya mereka yang akan pergi bersenang-senang.

.

.

Kereta itu meluncur cepat dengan kecepatan yang sudah di tentukan sesuai kilometernya. Meluncur bebas tidak ada hembatan selama perjalanannya. Membelah berbagai pemukiman yang di lewatinya.

Sasuke melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Si pirang itu tertidur lelap bersandar di bahunya. Mungkin efek dari letih yang masih dirasakan oleh si pirang itu, membuat Naruto memilih kembali terjun ke alam bawah sadarnya selama perjalanan mereka. Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut keemasan itu sebelum akhirnya membawa Naruto semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. Menjaga tubuh itu dari goncangan pelan kereta yang berayun.

Setelah menempuh berjam-jam perjalanan dengan kereta, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah stasius kecil di sebuah pedesaan. Keadaan di sana sedikit berembun padahal hari sudah siang.

Naruto mengecurutkan bibirnya, sedikit menggemaskan saat Sasuke di depannya melingkarkan syal di lehernya.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang harus berpenampilan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kurang bisa bergerak bebas dengan jaket tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya di tambah sekarang ia harus memakai syal.

"Udara di sini cukup dingin dan kau juga sedang sakit," seru Sasuke sambil membenahi syal yang di kenalkan Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan mengambil langkah meninggalkan Sasuke masih dengan wajah cemberutnya. Ini berlebihan, Sasuke tak perlu perhatian seperti itu padanya.

"Kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu. Aku akan terdengar hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain saja!" seru Naruto menggerutu. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang memang seperti anak kecil itu.

Naruto berjalan santai memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang menurutnya masih asing di matanya. Suasana desa yang sepi oleh penghuninya. Hanya sedikit orang-orang yang berlalu lalang berjalan-jalan di luar. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Konoha yang selalu ramai. Dan sepertinya ia mulai lupa siapa yang telah membawanya ke desa itu.

Sasuke berjalan membututi Naruto. Ia berjalan di belakang si pirang itu bahkan ia tak berniat menyusulnya sama sekali. Memperhatikan sosok itu dengan leluasa. Bagaimana postur tubuh sosok di hadapannya. Bagaimana cara Naruto melangkah pelan yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Bagaimana rambut keemasan itu yang berayun lembut setiap kali ia meninggalkan langkahnya. Sosok di depannya memang mempunyai pesona tersembunyi yang bahkan sulit untuk diungkapkan. Langkah yang saling berayun secara bersamaan terus menjaga jarak yang tetap di antara mereka. Tidak memendek atau pun menjauh. Jarak di antara mereka masih sama. Mereka terus melangkah dan tak terjadi perubahan apa pun pada jarak di antara mereka.

Sasuke merasa seperti inilah hubungan mereka. Begitu menjaga jarak demi menjaga perasaan mereka. Tidak membuat mereka dekat atau membuat mereka saling menjauhi diri masing-masing.

Terus seperti ini.

Bagai langkah teratur mereka yang terayun secara bersamaan. Namun tidak membawa perubahan sedikit pun. Membuatnya begitu sulit meraih sosok di hadapannya. Tidak ada benteng yang terlihat sulit yang menghalangi mereka. Tapi sosok itu seolah sosok yang tidak boleh ia sentuh sedikit pun. Bahkan untuk didekati pun tidak boleh.

Apa ini yang namanya jarak terpisah yang tidak boleh dilewati?

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang membuat kedua langkah kaki yang berdeda itu berhenti. Menghadap angin yang mungkin bisa menghempaskan mereka lepas dari segala masalah yang menjadi beban mereka.

.

.

"Huwaaaaa!"

Naruto begitu takjub dengan tempat yang mereka kunjungi hari ini. Benar-benar suatu tempat yang langka. Sebuah lapangan _ice skating_ terbuka, sehingga kau bebas melihat langit yang menggantung di atas kepalamu. Tempatnya memang kecil, tapi tidak membuat Naruto berhenti mengagumi tempat itu.

"Ne Sasuke, kau benar-benar mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" ucap Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Tangannya terlipat rapat di depan dadanya. Si pirang itu terlihat begitu senang dan Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan sebelumnya, akan seperti inilah reaksi Naruto saat mereka tiba di tempat ini.

Si pirang bodoh itu tidak jauh seperti anak SD yang senang pergi bertamasya.

Naruto tertawa canggung. Sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya Naruto mencoba menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya.

"Hehehe… tidak. Hanya saja tempat ini cocok untuk orang-orang yang ingin berkencan," Naruto benar-benar merasa malu saat mengatakannya. "Seharusnya kau mengajak gadismu ke sini bukan mengajakku, baka Teme!" Naruto meninju pelan bahu Sasuke dan tetap tertawa kaku.

Sasuke mati kutu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada niatan mengajak kencan si pirang bodoh itu hari ini. Ya, hanya mengajak Naruto untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi kenapa ucapan Naruto rasanya telak mengenainya? Sasuke merasa malu jika Naruto sampai berkata seperti itu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Memangnya orang seperti kita tidak boleh datang ke tempat seperti ini?" seru Sasuke dibuat terdengar kesal. Menyembunyikan perasaan gugup yang sedang menyelimutinya saat ini.

"Hehehe… memang tidak."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke melirik Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku—"

.

.

Naruto bergerak hati-hati, sebelumnya ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Sasuke meluncur pelan. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Menuntun Naruto meluncur yang sebelumnya belum pernah mencoba bermain _ice skating_. Semua berjalan dengan baik sebelum akhirnya…

"Huwaaaaa _Temeeee_!"

Naruto berjongkok memegang erat jaket Sasuke dengan erat. Mereka terus meluncur, bermain _ice skating_ dengan ditemani oleh suara berisik Naruto. Namun tetap saja terasa menyenangkan, meluncur bersama dan sesekali menjahili si pirang yang pada dasar memang tidak bisa bermain _ice skating._

"Huwaaa…"

Naruto mulai menikmatinya. Bagaimana ia meluncur dibelakang Sasuke dan pria di depannya terus membawanya meluncur di atas es. Sesekali Naruto akan memeluk pinggang itu dari belakang dengan erat saat Sasuke mulai bertindak ekstrim menambah kecepatannya. Dan mereka juga terjatuh beberapa kali lalu tertawa riang bersama dan kembali meluncur.

Naruto yang terjongkok dengan tangan yang terulur Sasuke menariknya atau Naruto yang mencoba meluncur sendiri tanpa Sasuke yang membuat harus beberapa kali ditangkap Sasuke setiap kali ia akan jatuh.

Hahaha… menyenangkan.

Hingga akhirnya tanpa terasa waktu telah bergerak cepat. Langit kelam itu kembali muncul menghiasi angkasa.

_Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti meluncur saat kembang api itu meluncur dan meletus di atas kepala mereka. Mata biru itu berbinar-binar menatap takjub pada letusan kembang api yang berwarna warni itu. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat kembang api sebelumnya.

"_Arigatou_," Naruto menatap pria di samping begitu hangat.

"_Arigatou_. Hari ini begitu menyenangkan!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, tampak ceria.

Naruto merasa senang dan nyaman berada di dekat pemuda _raven_ itu. Entah bagaimana ia ingin terus menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke. Ia merasa begitu hangat dan tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti tersenyum.

Sasuke diam menatap wajah itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menarik cepat si pirang itu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Entah bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi, tapi semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Di bawah letusan kembang api itu, Sasuke mencoba menyampaikan perasaanya. Perasaan yang hari demi hari meminta lebih.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke tertunduk dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira jika keadaan Naruto akan memburuk setelah mereka kembali dari Oto—tempat yang baru saja mereka kunjungi untuk bermain _ice skating_. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bayar untuk semua ini. Ia ingin semuanya tetap baik-baik saja.

Naruto.

Ia ingin terus bersama si pirang bodoh itu selalu. Saat perasaannya tumbuh dan tumbuh hingga ia selalu meminta lebih. Ia ingin selalu bersama Naruto. Detik demi detik. Jam demi jam. Hari demi hari. Tahun demi tahun. Ia ingin selalu bersamanya. Tapi kenapa saat ia meminta lebih dan saat ia merasa di atas angin dengan apa yang dirasakannya kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini?

"KARENA KAU PUTRAKU SEPERTI INI!"

Sosok ibu itu meraung menangis menyalahkan dan menumpahkan semua kesalahan pada pemuda di hadapannya. Air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia begitu marah pada sosok di hadapannya. Karenanya mana mungkin putranya seperti ini.

"KARENA KAU NARUTO TIDAK BISA HIDUP LEBIH LAMA LAGI!"

Minato menahan tubuh istrinya untuk berhenti memukul Sasuke. Ia mencoba meredam emosi istrinya. Ia memeluk istrinya dan mengecup beberapa kali sisi kepalanya. Tapi istrinya terlihat begitu emosi. Ia tetap memukul Sasuke yang bergeming di tempat. Tak peduli berapa kerasnya dadanya dipukul oleh sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang terpukul karena keadaan anaknya yang tidak bisa bertahan hidup untuk lebih lama lagi.

Dan… itu semua salahnya. Ia patut disalahkan. Jika ia harus membayar semuanya dengan nyawanya, maka ia akan menyanggupinya. Asalkan semuanya kembali baik-baik saja.

"Kau membunuhnya! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU PEMBUNUH!"

Tubuh Kushina merosot lemas di dalam pelukan suaminya. Ia terus menangis. Terus berusaha menyalahkan sosok pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya. Putranya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ya, Naruto-nya tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Jantungnya semakin lama semakin tidak bisa menopang lebih lama hidup putranya. Tidak ada jantung yang cocok untuk menggantikan jantung yang rusak itu. Tapi Kushina menunggu. Ia menunggu sebuah keajaiban Tuhan datang kepadanya. Pada suatu hari ia akan mendapatkan donor jantung untuk Naruto, putra kesayangannya.

Tapi, apa ini jawabannya? Apa ini jawaban dari penantiannya? Apa ini balasannya dari kesabarannya menanti?

Jantung itu bisa berhenti seiring waktu yang berjalan. Kushina begitu terpuruk merasa kehilangan penopang hidupnya. Ia belum siap kehilangan putranya. Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk menghadap kematian.

Sasuke mengerti kesedihan yang di alami Kushina saat ini. Sasuke sangat mengerti. Maka ia akan terus seperti ini. Membiarkan wanita itu menumpahkan segalanya padanya.

"_Arigatou_."

Sasuke terpaku mendengar ucapan itu. Sosok ibu di hadapannya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_. Kau sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Naruto. Ia bahagia. Ia benar-benar bahagia."

Kushina menyungingkan senyum tulus di tengah tangisnya. Membuat ekspresi yang terlihat begitu campur aduk antara perasaan hangat dan kesedihan yang di alaminya. Tapi ia tahu putranya merasa bahagia disisa terakhir hidupnya.

Ia tahu itu.

Sasuke masih terpaku. Matanya tak berkedip sedikit pun namun tak lama kemudian air mata itu meluncur jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sakit.

Rasanya benar sakit.

Ia tidak bisa menerima ucapan terima kasih yang tulus itu. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menerimanya.

.

.

Kepala itu terkulai lemas di sisi tubuh sosok yang saat ini masih terbaring itu. Mereka tertidur. Sasuke terus berada di sisi Naruto sampai saat ini.

Sebuah sentuhan halus membangunkannya. Sebuah belaian lembut di kepalanya. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itu ia melihat Naruto sudah terbangun dari tidur. Senyum hangat itu menghiasi di wajahnya yang kini terlihat semakin pucat.

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit, Sasuke," seru Naruto parau tak menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang selalu terdengar ceria.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu melangkah lambat. Kaki telanjangnya menyusuri permukaan tanah lembek itu. Udara yang dingin menusuk tulang namun terasa sejuk saat menerpa wajah. Begitu segar dan menyejukkan. Suara ombak yang bergemuruh. Langit yang masih tampak berkabut. Sasuke dan Naruto ada di sana untuk melihat matahari terbit.

"Sasuke… kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Apa kau bisa mengucapkannya sekarang?" seru Naruto begitu pelan di sisi telinga Sasuke. Dagunya tertopang lemah di bahu itu. Mata biru itu menatap sayu apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri pasir itu. Terus menggedong Naruto di punggungnya yang masih menggunakan pakaian pasiennya.

"Nanti saja. Setelah kita melihat matahari terbit," ucap Sasuke dengan suara tak kalah pelan hanya saja dengan alasan yang berbeda, suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Naruto menyandarkan sisi kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak sekarang? Aku mulai mengantuk."

"Jangan tidur dulu. Bukankah kau ingin melihat matahari terbit?"

"Ya… tapi kau tahu Sasuke? Pandanganku mulai kabur. Rasanya mata ini berat sekali. Aku mengantuk Sasuke."

Bibirnya mengatup rapat-rapat. Sasuke diam tak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun. Ia terus diam tak berani menyahut menanggapi apa pun.

Ia takut.

Sebenarnya ia begitu takut.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan suara bergetar saat si pirang dalam gendongannya hanya diam tak mengeluarkan suara riangnya. Atau bahkan keriangan itu telah hilang saat jiwanya berhembus terbawa angin.

"Naruto."

"Apa Sasuke? Aku belum tidur kok."

Entah harus berlega hati atau apa saat telinganya masih mendapat sahutan halus yang menggetarkan jiwa. Karena sebenarnya ia takut jika si pirang itu pergi tanpa sepengtahuannya.

Ia cukup berlega hati.

Namun waktu terus berjalan.

Berjalan.

Berjalan.

Dan berjalan.

Waktu tidak bisa berhenti. Mereka hanya memenuhi tugasnya. Membawa manusia untuk menemukan takdirnya. Dan saat itu juga kenyataan menyakitkan tak terelakkan lagi.

Saat tangan itu terkulai lemas tak berpegangan karena kehilangan tenaganya. Tak lagi melingkar di lehernya untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa sedikit pun menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dadanya terlalu sesak untuk terus berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam untuk sekarang ini.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih kaki itu terus berjalan. Sedikit terhuyung ke kiri dan ke kanan karena sebenarnya ia sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi ia tetap berusaha berdiri di atas kakinya yang bergetar.

Ia masih menunggu matahari terbit. Ya… karena bukankah Naruto ingin melihatnya?

Angin masih berhembus. Ombak masih bergemuruh. Langit masih terlihat berkabut. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ya… tidak ada berubah. Semuanya tidak ada yang berubah.

Sasuke terisak dengan lirih. Semuanya tampak tidak berubah. Tapi kenyataannya ia telah kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

"_Aishiteru_. _Aishiteru_."

Ia tahu ini sebuah pernyataan sia-sia. Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya. Ia tahu. Ia tahu itu, saat punggungnya mulai terasa dingin dan berbaur menyengat seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tahu Naruto tidak akan pernah menyahutnya, bahkan untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebuah pernyataan saat perasaannya meminta namun ia memilih menyimpannya.

Namun Sasuke tampaknya lebih senang membohongi dirinya. Ia mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja walau air matanya terus mengalir tak henti-hentinya. Ia mencoba membohongi dirinya bahwa saat ini Naruto, si bodoh itu sedang tertidur. Ya, ia tidur. Karena ia tahu bahwa keinginan si pirang itu saat ini adalah melihat matahari terbit bukan?

*Say a little pray for you and me*

'Jika boleh aku meminta kembali, bolehkah aku meminta-MU untuk menjaganya untukku? Kumohon jaga dia untukku hingga suatu hari kami bertemu kembali. Dan saat itu akulah yang akan menjaganya. KAU akan mempertemukan kembali kami bukan?'

.

.

**Owari.**

.

.

Huweeeee… entah ini membuat kalian menagis atau tidak, tapi Yan beneran nangis setiap kali membanyangkannya. Coba bayangkan jika orang kita cintai mempunyai penyakit mematikan terus kita tidak mau membebani orang itu dengan perasaan kita dan memilih menyimpan perasaan kita. Hingga akhirnya kita hanya bisa berada di sisi orang itu sambil mencintainya diam-diam. Benar-benar berasa gimana gitu XD

Gomenasai lagi-lagi Yan bikin cerita Hurt buat SasuNaru. Bukan berniat apa pun hanya saja jika melihat hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto buatan bang Masashi-sensei fantasinya jadi sedih terus, jadi jangan salahin Yan klo buat cerita seperti ini! *ditabok Masashi-sensei

Sejujurnya benar-benar Yan kehilangan kata-kata saat bagian akhir di fic ini karena gak nyangka fic Oneshoot ini bakalan panjang. Ternyata apa yang dibayangkan dengan setelah di tulis beda banget =.=" Jadi klo kalian merasa aneh dan di akhir-akhir kurang berasa feelnya mohon memaklumi *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Oke Ja ne minna terima kasih sebelumnya sudah baca fic Yan. Tapi biar semuanya terasa complete kalian review, oke! ^^ Kalau nggak lebih baik jangan baca-baca fic buatan Yan lagi deh! *plak

*Always keep smile for you*

by

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan


End file.
